My Paparazzy
by BlackLavend
Summary: Sehun (17), anggota boyband yang sedang naik daun, EXO! Tidak sengaja, dia terlibat skandal dengan seorang paparazzi bernama Kai (20). Untuk menghentikan skandal, Kai dan Sehun bersandiwara didepan publik dengan berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saling menjatuhkan! KaiHun! Wanna RnR? Chapter 1 update!


**My Paparazzi**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Warn : Typo(s), alur aneh, kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**

**JEPRET!**

Sehun benci mengakuinya. Tapi kilatan cahaya kamera itu menggangu '_ritualnya'_ sekarang ini. Sehun menoleh cepat, mencari asal cahaya blitz dari sebuah kamera yang tengah memotretnya secara diam-diam. Dilepaskannya 'korban' yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya dengan lebam disana-sini, yang terpenting sekarang bagi Sehun adalah menemukan penyusup yang telah mengambil fotonya. Kalau tidak, berita tentang hal ini akan menyebar selama duapuluh empat jam kedepan.

Sehun berjalan cepat, mencari paparazzi berengsek itu, paparazzi yang mungkin akan kaya mendadak karena telah berhasil membidik dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak siap, dan sialnya… sedang dalam keadaan melakukan tindak kekerasan.

"Mencariku?"

Sebuah suara rendah yang bisa Sehun simpulkan sebagai suara seorang brengsek yang mengambil fotonya tanpa ijin, paparazzi, menyapa indera pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun menoleh, memasang wajah stoic miliknya.

"Kemarikan kameramu," katanya dingin. Penuh dengan aura berbahaya.

Paparazzi itu terkekeh, meremehkan, tidak terintimidasi sama sekali dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari Sehun. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil, menghela napas pelan.

"Ini akan jadi berita besar, ya 'kan?" tanyanya, menoleh pada Sehun, senyum liciknya mengembang.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas sebelum kemudian melangkah maju, mendekati sang paparazzi.

"Ah… ya, ya, aku tahu, kau ingin berapa dariku?"

Diam.

"Bukan uang…." Katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan sesuatu… yang lain?" paparazzi itu tersenyum superior, mengangkat kameranya, memperlihatkan pada Sehun sekilas foto-foto kekerasan yang sudah dibidiknya beberapa saat yang lalu, mencoba mempermainkan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, ia merasa terpojok sekarang. Tapi ia tidak berusaha menunjukannya pada orang sialan didepannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Paparazzi itu terkekeh, "Bercinta mungkin," katanya ngawur, terdengar main-main. Namun senyum itu semakin melebar, membentuk sebuah seringai setan.

"Heh? Kau gila?" tanya Sehun. Dan hanya dibalas kekehan pelan oleh paparazzi itu.

"Berita tetap berita Oh Sehun. Kau kira aku mau menukar berita ini dengan uangmu hm?" paparazzi itu terkekeh puas.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, sampai buku jemarinya memutih.

"Lalu, apa maumu sekarang?" tanyanya dingin.

Paparazzi itu tersenyum, "Menerima takdir…," katanya. "Aku mau kau menerima takdir bahwa karier keartisanmu cukup sampai disini," lanjutnya lagi, sebelum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Oh Sehun sambil terkekeh gila.

Oh Sehun melangkah cepat, ingin menyusul paparazzi brengsek tersebut. Namun sialnya, para wartawan yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba berlari dibelakangnya, mengerumuni Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-ssi… Anda berada ditempat kejadian 'kan? Bisa Anda ceritakan bagaimana Junho-ssi bisa terluka seperti itu?"

"Apa Anda ada kaitannya dengan kejadian naas yang menimpa Junho-ssi?"

"Anda berada dimana saat peritiwa pemukulan itu terjadi?"

Sehun pusing mendengar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu berkerumun disekelilingnya. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat paparazzi sialan itu tersenyum angkuh kearahnya, sambil mengangkat kameranya tinggi-tinggi, ingin meledek Sehun dengan foto-foto itu. Sehun memutar otaknya cepat, mencari cara terbaik agar ia bisa keluar dari masalahnya ini. Dan bingo! Seringai iblis itu terpampang lebar dibibir Sehun, dengan cepat, Sehun menerobos para wartawan yang mengerubunginya bagai semut, dan berlari kearah paparazzi tersebut.

Lari.

Lari.

Lari.

Tarik.

Peluk.

Kiss.

Iris malam milik paparazzi itu sempat membesar. Bahkan ia sudah tidak sadar saat Sehun mengambil kamera ditangannya ketika bibirnya dan bibir Sehun bersentuhan, didepan para wartawan, dengan didepan seluruh kamera yang tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Kaget heh?" bisik Sehun disela-sela ciumannya.

Menantang!

Seringai licik terlukis dibibir sang paparazzi. Ia benar-benar merasa tertantang sekarang ini.

Paparazzi itu cepat menguasai keadaan, dengan cepat ia memeluk Sehun erat, menyatukan bibir keduanya lagi, menekan tengkuk Sehun dan memaksa pemuda albino itu memiringkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sehun, menautkan lidah keduanya. Sehun terus mendorong 'orang brengsek' ini, tapi, bukannya menjauh, si paparazzi brengsek yang sedang menciumnya sekarang malah menekan kejantanannya, membuat Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa terpaksa menurut tanpa perlawanan lagi. Karena akan sangat memalukan kalau ia mendesah didepan pada wartawan!

Sial!

Ciuman brutal, diliput live oleh kamera-kamera, dan dalam duapuluh empat jam kedepan pasti akan segera menyebar dimedia!

DAN INI MEMALUKAN!

Niatnya mempermalukan tapi malah dipermalukan!

"Ah-huh?" desis paparazzi tersebut, menggigit kecil cuping telinga Sehun. Menyeringai setan.

Pemuda albino itu mendesis, sekali lagi, ia berusaha mendorong 'brengsek' yang tengah memeluknya, tapi gagal. Pelukannya terlalu erat… dan Sehun sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat 'brengsek' ini menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Sehun memutar otaknya cepat, mencari ide untuk lepas dari keadaan gila ini. Tangannya kemudian memeluk erat si brengsek ini, ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir dengan cepat.

"Kau… kau jangan pergi," ucap Sehun terdengar… err~~ memohon?

Sang paparazzi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun sekarang? Tunggu? Apa dia… sedang berakting sekarang?

Menarik.

Senyum, tidak, tapi seringai itu terlihat jelas dibibir kemerahan sang paparazzi.

"Aku mencintaimu…. Kumohon jangan pergi," ujar Sehun lagi. Kali ini mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, air mata buaya.

Tes!

JEPRET!

Wartawan-wartawan itu mengambil foto-foto Sehun dan 'orang asing' ini. Terlalu peduli dengan drama palsu _live show_ didepan mereka.

"Kau sedang berakting sekarang?" bisikan yang hanya didengar Sehun itu terdengar sinis.

Sehun masih menampakkan ekspresi sedihnya didepan kamera, walau dalam hatinya ia sedang tertawa setan. Ia berbisik ditelinga pemuda yang sedang memeluknya sekarang, bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku juga seorang aktor," katanya sambil mengumbar senyum licik.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya sang paparazzi.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, sebelum merasakan bibirnya kembali ditawan oleh si brengsek ini, kali ini dalam sebauh ciuman yang terkesan lembut dan berlangsung dengan cepat. Pelukan keduanya terlepas setelah itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… Sehun-ah," katanya tersenyum lembut, mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Sehun meringis melihat kedipan mata itu. Kedipan mata yang terlihat 'maut' itu memaksa sesuatu dalam perutnya berkontraksi ingin keluar, bahasa singkatnya, Sehun ingin muntah sekarang!

"Aku akan selalu disisimu… honey," katanya nyengir tidak berdosa, sebelum kemudian menarik pinggang Sehun kearahnya.

Sehun melotot kaget.

Ho-honey katanya? SIALAN! Dia bukan madu! Dasar sinting!

Seringai itu terlihat jelas dibibir sang paparazzi. Membuat Sehun merinding ngeri, dan kemudian perasaan menyesal itu mulai merayapi hatinya. Ya, ia menyesal sudah melakukan hal ini. Seharusnya ia berpikir dua kali tadi sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan permainan ini. Sekarang, bukan si sialan (unnamed) didepannya yang merasa kerepotan, tapi dia, Oh Sehun, salah satu member boyband naik daun, EXO, yang baru saja terlibat skandal percintaan sesama gender dengan seorang paparazzi brengsek!

Ini sudah keluar dari naskah diotaknya!

Drama percintaan konyol antara paparazzi dan artis ini harus segera dihentikan!

**To Be Continue**

**Kalian bia nebak sendiri siapa paparazzi yang dimaksud 'kan? **We Are Marry chap 5 masih diketik setengah*info lewat dan mungkin akan telat update XD. Word akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter.

Nah, aneh? Abal? Gaje? Payah? Pasaran? Menarik? Biasa aja? Gila? Stress? Mau komentar? Silahkan review yeorobeun~~~


End file.
